<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>alien by kavinotes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135939">alien</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kavinotes/pseuds/kavinotes'>kavinotes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>brave girls wear bowties [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV), Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Violence, First Meetings, Gen, MINOR DESCRIPTIONS OF VIOLENCE, Male-Female Friendship, Mentioned Emily Prentiss, like the type you see on CM but if you're reading this you'll probably know lol, literally don't know what the hell this is, minor Reid x oc but only if you squint, minor Spencer Reid because he's my baby, swearing from my oc because she's a new yorker, what am I even doing, wish fulfillment because i need more poc characters in both shows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:53:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kavinotes/pseuds/kavinotes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As if it wasn’t stressful enough trying to locate and eliminate an alien life form that’s murdering the people of London and dealing with the bureaucracy that is Scotland Yard, the Doctor really didn’t have the time nor energy to fight with the mouthy American he just saved from dying by said alien. </p><p>or</p><p>Even though Evelyn Liu works for the FBI, this vacation is more stressful than anything she’s ever dealt with on the job.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eleventh Doctor/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>brave girls wear bowties [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. something wicked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>~A/N This isn’t going to follow the cannon of either shows, it’s basically my own story with CM and DW characters. I’m gonna take some elements from both shows, but this will mainly be a completely different plot than the ones from both shows. Also wish fulfillment in the sense that I need more POC characters from both shows hehe. Enjoy!~</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You have a murder and an alien like creature. Who do ya call?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The TARDIS doors slammed open with enough force to make a dent in the wall. The Doctor made his way through the maze of desks at Scotland yard to the office where the Commissioner sat. In the office, dozens of photographs of the same crime scene lay on surfaces and pinned to walls.</p><p>"Is this the girl?" The Doctor inquired softly, carefully approaching the picture of a mutilated body.</p><p>"Yes," the Commissioner gravely replied. "It was quite the spectacle too. Seconds after the attack we got hundreds of videos uploaded, from every angle possible."</p><p>The Doctor looked over to the computer next to the Commissioner, a video of a wolf-like creature mauling the girl.</p><p>"You would think you'd call for help," the Commissioner watched, disgusted." "Instead hundreds of them just sat and watched, filming them on their phones."</p><p>"It doesn't make sense," the Doctor muttered under his breath.</p><p>"I'll say," the Commissioner agreed.</p><p>"No, no, the humans make sense, of course it does, you put up a show and they flock," the Doctor corrected. He scrolled the video back, zooming in on the creature. "The lupaine, however, don't."</p><p>"Come again?" the Commissioner asked, approaching the monitor to look at the creature again.</p><p>"The lupaine, fascinating creatures, born out of the ashes of Valcuitum, big planet created by the super novus explosion- quite the benevolent race-"</p><p>"Benevolent? You call that thing mauling her benevolent?"</p><p>"Right. See it is strange," the Doctor pondered. "A benevolent race, vegetarian too, but fiercely loyal. A man's best friend if you will, would probably kill if you asked it to.."</p><p>"Asked it to?" the Commissioner exclaimed. "Bloody hell, is this an attack? Is there an alien force that would want to attack London?"</p><p>"Well..." the Doctor started. "I think I could name a few."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. one day in a strange city</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Evie just wanted to walk around and enjoy the last few days of respite she'll probably get in a while, and honestly she's feeling really attacked right now.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~A/N and we finally meet Evie! While writing her, I realize she's more of a mix between Clara and Amy, two of my favorite companions hehe. ~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Have I ever told you that you're my favorite doctor ever?" Evie cooed into the phone.</p><p>"<em>Am I allowed to tell Tara that?</em>" Spencer Reid replied with a laugh.</p><p>"Absolutely not, but thank you for taking care of Carmen for me."</p><p>"<em>It's my pleasure. She's a good girl isn't she,</em>" Spencer coos at the cat in question. "<em>How's Emily?"</em></p><p>"She's okay! Stressed as much as the head of Interpol can be and still denying that she's seeing anyone. She actually left this morning, apparently there's a crisis in Paris," Evie replied. "I just had breakfast with her at this cute little cafe, and now I'm just walking around. I figured I might as well spend the next two days exploring on my own."</p><p>"<em>Be careful</em>," Spencer warned.</p><p>"Yes daaaaaaad," Evie rolled her eyes. "I promise not to get killed."</p><p>"<em>You better not</em>, <em>it'll take weeks to get a replacement, and I don't have the time to calculate how much room a new bookshelf would take up in my apartment AND do your paperwork."</em></p><p>"I figured you only liked me for my man power."</p><p>"<em>And your cat</em>."</p><p>Evie giggled. "Well, I'll leave you and Carmen to enjoy your evening."</p><p>
  <em>"Have fun, and get me a souvenir!"</em>
</p><p>"But of course, good sir," Evie said with her exaggerated British accent, and with that she hung up the phone.</p><p>Evie had a little skip in her walk, warmed up with a light coat and coffee against the cool April air. As she strolled along the streets of London, taking up the sights and the people, a small stand caught the corner of her eye. Specifically, a kiosk that sold books that looked like they belonged in the 19th century.</p><p>Evie made her way towards the stand, the owner giving her a small smile as her eyes pursued the selection. A tattered, blue book caught her eye, one in the shape of a door. She opened it, her hands skimming the empty pages.</p><p>"Perfect little thing for a diary, don't you think?" The kiosk owner said. Evie looked up at her, matching the smile she got from the woman. </p><p>"I'll take it."</p><p>As she was digging around in her coat pocket, Evie felt a shiver run down her back. She turned around and did a scan of the area. Nothing looked out of normal, but she couldn't shake the anxiety bubbling in her.</p><p>"Are you alright, miss?" the woman asked. Evie snapped out of her reverie and quickly handed over the money, insisting that she keep the change. Evie grabbed the little bag the woman put the blue book in and turned around to make her way out of the area, only to be frozen still at the sight of a large, snarling wolf.</p><p>"Oh... hello there," Evie cooed, slowly backing away. The once busy street suddenly crowded around the creature and Evie, encircling them. Evie kept backing until her back hit the kiosk table, where the woman was frozen still with fear.</p><p>The creature looked like a wolf, but it seemed more like a figment of someone's nightmare. It was as if the creature was smoking, with little wisps of smoke seemingly surrounding the creature, creating an aura around it, much like what Evie imagined what a hell hound would look like in one of those Greek myths Spencer would randomly ramble about.</p><p>As a million questions raced through her mind, Evie felt a hand on her own. Her head snapped to the hand and her eyes followed, eventually finding the tall man connected to it.</p><p>Before she could even think about what was happening, the man laced his hand in hers and pulled her close, whispering "Run."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. two types of alien</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Evie and the Doctor have less than perfect first impressions.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~A/N And they finally meet! They're both very combative in this, but I promise it'll be different later on. The Doctor tends to feed of the energy of his companions, so I figured it'd be fitting to have him be equally as defensive as Evie is haha.~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Run."</em>
</p><p>And with that, the Doctor ran with the girl, the lupaine hot on their trail. They turned corners until the Doctor caught sight of his blue box. He used his free hand to open the familiar blue door, pushing in his new companion before running in and shutting it. The Doctor ran towards the console, dancing around it pushing buttons and levers until the TARDIS's noises replaced the sound of scratching on the door and demon-like howls. The Doctor lost himself in piloting his ship away from danger, he almost forgot about his guest. Well, almost. Until...</p><p>"What the actual fuck."</p><p>The Doctor snapped his head up.</p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>"Excuse <em>you</em>?" The girl, who was just gripping onto the railing, stomped her way up to him. "Excuse <em>you? </em>What the hell just happened and what the fuck is this?"</p><p>"Oi, watch your language," The Doctor snapped back. "Bloody hell, what is it with you <em>Americans</em>."</p><p>"You got a problem with Americans buddy?" The girl retorted.</p><p>"More with the attitude than the accent, I can assure you that," the Doctor remarked, pulling a lever before turning to the girl. "And you're welcome by the way."</p><p>"I'm welcome?! For what, what the hell actually happened there and what is this thing?"</p><p>"Oi, this <em>thing</em> is my ship, the one that just saved <em>you</em> from possible death by lupaine," the Doctor snapped.</p><p>"You're quite rude for a british person. I thought you were all supposed to be <em>prim </em>and <em>proper</em>," Evie quipped back.</p><p>"And you're quite on brand for an American, and I'm not British," the Doctor corrected.</p><p>"You're not?"</p><p>"I'm an alien."</p><p>"An alien. <em>Seriously</em>."</p><p>"You've got a problem with that?"</p><p>"More with the attitude thing than the alien thing."</p><p>"<em>Oi!</em>"</p><p>The girl smirked. "Do you have any other words in your vocabulary or is it just that?"</p><p>"<em>Why you</em>-" the Doctor glared at the girl, his attention fully on her for the first time. She was quite young, sensibly dressed and overall quite unassuming. His eyes met her dark ones, and he could practically see gears turning in them. "Who are you exactly?"</p><p>"Evelyn, Evelyn Liu," the girl replied. "And you?"</p><p>"Doctor," the Doctor smirked. "You can call me doctor."</p><p>"Just Doctor?" Evie questioned. He nodded.</p><p>"Absolutely not."</p><p>"What?" </p><p>"What's your name."</p><p>"I told you, it's the Doctor."</p><p>"I refuse to believe that anyone hates their child enough to name them a title."</p><p>"Oi! <em>For your information</em>, I picked this title for myself!"</p><p>"So you do have a name."</p><p>"YES! YES! FINE!" the Doctor relented. "It's John."</p><p>"John?"</p><p>"Yes, John. Do you have a problem with John too?"</p><p>"John, like John Doe?"</p><p>"No, John Smith, why would anybody be named John Doe? What a stupid name."</p><p>"John Smith isn't?"</p><p>"It's a common name!"</p><p>"A common name for a common man, which you certainly are not." Evie stated. "Okay Doctor Doe, you said this was a ship? Where are we going."</p><p>"Do <em>not</em> call me that, and we're going to Scotland Yard, I've got to report to the Commissioner about the lupai- how are you so calm?"</p><p>Evie raised an eyebrow. "Am I supposed to be hysterical?"</p><p>"Well- it's just..." the Doctor stuttered. "You're in an alien spaceship with a strange man who just told you he was an alien, and you almost died. Doesn't this surprise you in the slightest?"</p><p>"It's gonna take more than a spaceship thingy to impress me," Evelyn replied, eyeing her surroundings. "And to be quite honest, I'm not completely convinced I'm not suffering a psychotic break right now and hallucinating all of this, but I'm sure it'll hit me once the adrenaline stops. Speaking of adrenaline, what was that wolfy thing?"</p><p>"Well I can assure you, psychotic break or not, I'm very much real, and that wolfy thing is a lupaine. Quite the benevolent creature, not sure how it got all... murdery."</p><p>"If the creature is benevolent, how are you so sure that it was going to kill me?"</p><p>"Because its killed before," the Doctor answered darkly. The two stumbled as the TARDIS jostled, signaling its landing.</p><p>"Come along, Evelyn, we've got work to do."</p><p>"What wor- HEY" the Doctor took Evie by her hand and led her out of the TARDIS and right in the middle of a large open floor.</p><p>"How the hell-" Evie spun around, her eyes scanning her surroundings.</p><p>"Doctor! Thank god you're here, there's been several more," the Commissioner peered out of his office and motioned for the pair to come closer. The Doctor rushed to meet the Commissioner, leaving Evie stunned in place trying to figure out <em>how the</em> <em>fuck she got here.</em></p><p>"How is that possible? I <em>just</em> tracked the lupaine down and saved Evelyn, and I made <em>sure</em> that it's only been 5 minutes since I left- How long since it's been since you've last seen me?" the Doctor inquired.</p><p> "Only five minutes," the Commissioner answered. "But get this- these attacks happened at the same time, different places." The Commissioner motioned towards his computer, where several videos showing different women attacked by the lupaines played.</p><p>"My god," the Doctor muttered. "It's a whole litter. But why, why?"</p><p>"I was hoping you could tell me that," the Commissioner replied. He started walking out of the office, beckoning the Doctor to follow. "I've got tactile defenses up, but we have no idea how to capture and eliminate these creatures."</p><p>"I'm not sure there's a need for that," the Doctor started. "They really are quite the peaceful race. The only thing that would make them outright attack like this is a strong telepathic link. I could sever their connection, that would stop their attacks."</p><p>"I don't think I have the time for that! Doctor, I've got aliens running around murdering people, and we need to find a way to defend ourselves. The time of peaceful resolutions passed when the first body showed up. Now are you going to help us or not- what is she doing?"</p><p>The pair turned to Evie as she's thumbing through the case files some officer left open on the desk.</p><p>"Oi! Excuse me! That's classified!" the Commissioner swooped in and snatched the files out of her hand. "Who are you?"</p><p>"Right! Yes! Introductions! Commissioner, this is Evelyn, Evelyn Liu, she was attacked by one of the lupaine just a moment ago. Evelyn, this is Commissioner Thompson Williams, head of the Metro police force."</p><p>"As if things couldn't get any more British," Evelyn muttered under her breath.</p><p>"Doctor, she shouldn't be here, this is a classified case!" the Williams stated sternly.</p><p>"Yeah, actually, why am I here?" Evelyn added. "You really can't just pick me off the side of the road and expect me to just go along with whatever you're doing?"<br/><br/></p><p>"Excuse you, I saved your life back there! You could've been mauled or something if I hadn't gotten you!" the Doctor exclaimed. "Fine, if you're so high and mighty then, you can just leave you know, no one's keeping you here!"</p><p>"You, know what, I might just do that!" Evie retorted. She turned around, only to realize she had no idea where she was going. "How the hell do you even leave this building?"</p><p>"Well, I'm sure you'll find your way out, seeing as you don't need help," the Doctor remarked sarcastically. He then turned back to conversing with the Commissioner about how to deal with the lupaine.</p><p>Evie huffed at the alien, too stubborn to ask anyone for help because she'll find her own way out of this place <em>goddammit</em>. She started walking towards the reception area, passing the Commissioner's office when something caught her eye. Ever the curious one, Evie stepped inside the office and closed the door behind her. She walked over to the computer, where dozens of videos of women being attacked played on the screen. Even after all the years she's spent on her job at the BAU, it never got any easier, seeing murder and death. Evie tore her eyes away from the screen, grateful that there wasn't any sound coming from it.</p><p>But what her eyes landed on next sent a shock through her body. Evie felt herself moving forward, towards the picture of the mutilated girl, where the scars on her chest and stomach were perfectly displayed. Evie stopped in front of the picture, her body frozen in fear. She felt the breath knocked out of her as her eyes scanned the scars, the shape and detail being all too familiar to her.</p><p>The office door opened, and Evie could hear the voices of the Doctor and the Commissioner, accusatory and questioning, but the words didn't even register. Because in that moment, all Evie could do was stare at an all too familiar scene thinking <em>not again</em>.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. villains and monsters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>fearing the unknown is much easier than fearing the known</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>dramaaaaaaaaaaaaa</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I’m going to lock down the city, we just need a way to track down the hounds and kill them,” Commissioner Williams stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is the killing part really necessary?” the Doctor reasoned. “The lupaine are really a lot like canines, you could stun them and keep them somewhere! There really is no need to kill anything, I just need to get close enough to them to figure out how to severe the psychic link between them and whoever’s controlling them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But at what cost!” Williams argued back. “What about the human cost? The lives those things have already taken? And god forbid, those things escape, what then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I guess you’ll just have to do a good job then,” the Doctor replied with a smug smile. “They really are like canines, highly intelligent and fiercely loyal. Stun them and capture them, but I need them </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They are our only link to whoever is doing this. Do you understand?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Williams begrudgingly nodded, unhappy with the plan. “Just as long as you promise they can’t teleport out of confinement or something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They won’t,” the Doctor reassured. “Really, just like regular dogs! But alien! And a bit murder-y in this case.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Williams sighed and turned to signal a nearby officer. “Issue a city wide lockdown and please inform the military we need assistance on a manhunt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is the military necessary?” the Doctor groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely!” Williams exclaimed. “Doctor, I will not have my officers track these things down on their own. Now, if you can just— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oi! You!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two men turned to see Evie standing in the Commissioner’s office, staring intently at a picture of the first victim. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is the last time I’m going to tell you, Miss, this is classified information and you cannot be in here. Do you understand me? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hello?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Williams yelled whilst approaching her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Doctor put his hand on the Commissioner's shoulder to stop him, gently tugging him away from the woman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Evelyn? Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words seemed to fall deaf on her ears. The Doctor watched her, watched how her eyes darted around the screen. He heard her take in shallow, shaky breaths and started to wonder if he should’ve just walked her out instead of risking the possibility of having her see something that might have scarred her for life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Evie?” the Doctor whispered softly as he put a hand on her shoulder. He felt her stiffen at his touch, but still unresponsive to his presence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She might be going through shock,” Williams added with concern laced in his voice. “I can get a car, drive her to the A&amp;E.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Evie replied in a strong voice, surprising the two men. Her eyes did not leave the screen for a second. “How many?” she asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” the Doctor gasped, surprised by her cold tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How many victims?” Evie repeated, turning to the two men. “How many since this started?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Williams began to reply, “Ma’am, I don’t think we can discuss—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One this morning before I met you, five different attacks since we’ve arrived,” the Doctor answered. “Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Evie turned her gaze to meet the Doctor’s, and he felt her gaze pierce through him, carrying an unspoken weight. “Who’s doing this?” she asked him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Doctor can only continue to meet her gaze as Williams answered, “We don’t know yet, but once we capture the creatures, the Doctor should be able to determine the invading force.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Invasion?” Evie questioned, breaking the stare to look at the Commissioner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not the first time an alien race has come to harm the Earth,” Williams responded. “The Doctor has always been there to help us, protect us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Evie turned back to the Doctor. “And you’re sure it’s an alien,” she questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” the Doctor asked again. “Who do you think is responsible?” he inquired curiously</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know much about aliens,” Evie confessed. “But if there’s anything that I’ve learned in this life, it’s that humans will always find new and creative ways to hurt each other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think a person did this?” Williams exclaimed in shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Evie’s eyes drifted back to the mutilated girl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you see?” the Doctor asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someone I failed.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>